Hopefully the Best Day?
by DiAnna44
Summary: Tohru and Kyo's wedding complete with the package of a freaked out Kyo, some Yankee, of course the usual fluff, and the bickering between Yuki and Kyo all wrapped up in a nice little story. Tohru x Kyo obviously...rated T since I'm paranoid about language. Hilarity. Please read and please review! Oh and I am not good at summarizing...so read?


**Hopefully the Best Day?**

* * *

"Arghh…GOD DAMNIT!" Kyo screamed as he tried to scrub his shirt.

"Kyo, calm _down_." Yuki told him.

Kyo didn't calm down, instead he just started to freak out even more and started to curse under his breath as he stripped and tried to scrub his tux to try and remove the sake. Yuki just watched the whole process, amused, but concerned.

This was Kyo's own fault. He just _had_ to drink some sake to calm the nerves and then spill it all over his tux, just to heighten those stupid nerves of his. As Kyo continued to scrub with a napkin and his bare strength, the unthinkable happened.

He ripped his tux.

"Aww…SHIT!" Kyo screamed at the top of his lungs. Yuki gaped at the ripped tuxedo in utter astonishment. How does Kyo mange to screw everything up?

"Shit, shit, shit, _shit. _This is_ not_ good! _Not_ good at _all!"_ Kyo exclaimed as he studied his tux. Then, he started to really freak out. He rushed around looking for some sort of well…_anything_, but since he had no idea what he was even looking for, he had no success in finding it.

"Okay idiot, you really need to _calm down_ before you make it _worse than it is now!_" Yuki hissed at him, pulling his shirt in order to stop him for causing more havoc. A string of curse words flew out of Kyo's mouth directed at Yuki, and Yuki did nothing more than raise a simple eyebrow.

"What would Tohru say if she heard you say that?" Yuki asked, smirking. Kyo stopped short and stared at him.

"Well she won't because forget this, I am not doing this. Obviously something bad is going to happen and oh, god damnit, what if Tohru gets hurt? I should not do this…later, we could do it later! So I'm just going to go out that exit right over there and—" A friendly punch to the face cut him off.

"Damnit Yuki! What the hell?!" Kyo exclaimed, bringing a hand up to his right cheek in order to try and soothe it. Yuki glared at him severely.

"Kyo if you leave this wedding I am positively sure that every person out there will personally _murder you_, _including me, _regardless of Tohru's wishes," he snarled at him. "So do _not_ start complaining and get out there already! She's waiting for you! _Everyone_ is waiting for you."

Kyo gave him a look as he fixed his tie.

"Screw you," he finally said. Yuki said nothing in return but fix his own tie. "And damnit what am I supposed to do about this ripped tux?!" he exclaimed after remembering the problem that put him in the frantic frenzy.

"There's a spare in the wardrobe idiot," Yuki said, gesturing towards said item. Kyo's glare only hardened.

"Well why didn't you tell me that _earlier?_" he asked, storming over to the closet. He pulled out the tux, and examined it, still waiting for Yuki's response.

"It's not my fault that you are incapable of calming down for one, rational second so that I could explain one simple thing. I think that your brain is just too small for that to handle," Yuki finally mumbled, still trying to straighten his tie.

A murderous aura started coming off of Kyo as he took a stern step forward, while placing his tux on the desk.

"Oh _really? _Wanna say that again you damn rat?"

Yuki gave him a blank look, hand still on tie.

"Why? Is your brain actually so small that you didn't understand the first time?" Yuki cocked his head as if truly curious, and Kyo managed a snarl, but before he could respond, a voice came from outside the small house.

"Oi! Aren't you ready yet Orange-top?!"

Both of the boy's eyes widened.

"Damn. It's the Yankee…umm…yeah just give me a minute!" Kyo screamed back, rushing into the other room to get changed. Yuki rolled his eyes as he watched Kyo hurry into the room to change into his tux _without_ his tux.

"Idiot," he muttered, still trying to fix his damn tie. A few seconds later Kyo had rushed back to get his tux ignoring all eye contact with the smirking Yuki who was, once again, making a point of his stupidity.

Almost five minutes later, Kyo Sohma was finally ready to go to his own wedding. Maybe…that is if he didn't chicken out first since he was terrified of his own bad luck.

Oh, and Yuki had finally gotten his tie down to perfection. He smiled at his work.

Both of them left together and headed towards the pavilion. Many people were attending the wedding, however, most of the guests were those who belonged to the Sohma family.

"_Finally_, we can start. Tohru's been ready for the past twenty minutes, you know! I still don't understand what that girl sees in you…" Uo exclaimed, walking up to both of them.

"Yes, well seems that Kyo can't even put on a tux properly…" Yuki said, trying to hard to sound innocent.

"It seems that the groom in question's electric pulses are very nervous-like…almost pathetic. Oh dear, have I given my poor daughter to one of pathetic nature?!" Hana said, worrying over who knows what. Uo cracked a grin, while both boys stared in uncertainty at what to do.

"Go get married already," Uo said pushing at Kyo. Kyo gave a smile at her obvious change in attitude and just nodded.

He could do this.

He _would_ do this…there was no backing out anyways. He was already out here…already seen…already an easy target if he were to run.

Yuki followed him up to the pavilion stage without saying a word.

Kyo was grateful.

He didn't think he wanted to hear his stupid voice anyways.

Kyo purposefully avoided all Sohma family members…they would all be too strange for him to handle before this wedding and he didn't really want to think back and remember nothing but a cross dresser and an overbearing bunny.

_Especially _on what is made out to be his soon-most-important-day-of-his-life.

"I can do this," he muttered under his breath as he took his place under the alter.

Yuki went to his side, and as much as he disliked the annoying jackass, he couldn't think of anyone better than Yuki as his best man. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Yuki waved at Machi, his girlfriend, who Kyo was convinced, hasn't uttered one word to him since they both met.

Oh well.

He didn't really want to get to know his rival's girlfriend anyways…too many names, ugh.

The pastor took his place and finally everybody sat down.

The orchestra started to play, and suddenly... Kyo realized that this was actually happening.

He was _going to get married to the woman he loved. _

He thought that this would never happen.

He never thought, in a million years, there would actually be someone who _loved_ him, despite the monster he was. And yeah…maybe he wasn't a monster anymore, but he _had been_ and even when he _was_, someone loved him…and he loved that someone…_Tohru. _

He watched, with slow anticipation, as the bridesmaids walked out, arm in arm with their partners or friends or whoever…it didn't matter.

All that mattered was who was going to walk out last…arm in arm with his adoptive father, Kazuma.

_That _was all that mattered.

He sure as hell was happy he didn't skip out on this.

On this _moment. _

And when the orchestra finally slowed down just a bit, there she was, smiling that beautiful shy smile of hers and he couldn't help but smile too.

She was absolutely beautiful and he loved her, and he knew that for whatever reason, she loved him too.

And so, on that day, began the first day of the best days of his life.

He couldn't wait.

* * *

**_*Hi! I love the fights between Yuki and Kyo hahaha. Annnywayss, I'm happy you read my story and feedback is very much appreciated! Oh and this was my first Fruits Basket story...and since this was the anime that got me into anime well...I wanted to make a tribute of hilarity and romance! And voila here it is! :)_**

**_Well thank you for reading! _**

**_Bai guys. :)_**

**_-DiAnna44_**

My Fanfiction Twitter Account- **/TheDiAnna44#**

My FanFiction Facebook Page- **DiannaFanFictionWriter**


End file.
